


Shiver

by billystar



Series: JeanEren Modern AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakups, Crying, Fluff, I want to say I regret this but I don't, M/M, Makeups, Song fic, Totally fkn cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the asshole Jean was he decided to break up with Eren but none of them could stand it for long.</p><p>Or</p><p>A totally cliche song fic that I used as an excuse to write Jean and Eren being total dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> So the song I based it off of is Shiver by Lucy Rose which I highly recommend listening to with or without reading this.
> 
> I'm totally avoiding revising for my GCSES by writing instead heh.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! ⌒.⌒

It was 4am, 4 _fucking_ am and he hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. All because of that fucking dickwad who decided that they "worked better apart than together".

Eren was aimlessly wandering the streets, breathing in the cool air and letting the breeze chill the skin not covered by the baggy black hoodie and shapeless grey sweatpants. 

He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't do anything because he felt so fucking _empty_ and it was goddamn pathetic.

After allowing his thoughts to wander Eren couldn't help but let out an agonised sob, and tears began to roll down the brunet's cheeks as he thought about Jean.

He thought about the evenings they spent snuggled up in a recently built fort, eating microwaved popcorn and watching shitty romance films that ended up making them cry; he thought about the days they would take the car and just _drive_ with no destination other than away from the city they lived in, and he thought about the way Jean would trail kisses up his back after making love and end up at the nape of his neck, making him shiver because that was his absolute weak point and Jean so knew that.

But then again, Eren thought about the shouting that would disrupt the whole apartment block, the clenched fists aimed at faces and the spiteful words thrown at each other even after knowing the painful effect they would leave.

The brunet began to run, crying and swearing all the while. He attempted to run from everything. His memories, his emotions...Jean. Without noticing he arrived at an empty park still shrouded in darkness, he reached what seemed to be the middle and screamed, which developed into sobs that wracked his body. He dropped to the floor but continued to shout through the tears.

"FUCK YOU! ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU!" He sucked in a breath, "I h-hate you...I...fuck."

"I hate me too if that helps?" Eren snapped his head up at the sound of _his_ voice and saw his ex in a state if disarray, much like his own.

"I would make some witty comment about how much of a coincidence it is that we ended up in the park we first kissed in but were not in one of those shitty romcoms so it's fucking impossible because I have never in my life stepped into this park before. So deal with it Jaeger." 

Eren stifled a snort but ended up letting a weak giggle escape. "Fucking hell Jean, you're so amazing with words."

"I know, I know, now get up off the ground you loser." Jean leant over slightly and held out his hand for the brunet. Eren took ahold of it and pulled himself upwards, immediately dropping the hand afterwards. 

"You're the loser here, not me." Eren murmured, looking at the ground and pushing around dirt with his shoes.

"Says the one crying over me." Eren glanced up at his ex's face and caught a look of a wavering smirk and red rimmed eyes. 

"Shut up you fucking dork." With another glance at each other they both burst into giggles that lead to full blown laughter. The two men began to grab ahold of each other for balance as endless laughter ran out of their mouths. Their legs intertwined and one misplaced step caused them to fall gracelessly onto the ground, they were a bundle of limbs in which Eren was on top. This only lead to more laughter from the pair.

After some time had passed their laughs died down into giggles, then heavy breathing and then silence.

"...I'm sorry Eren." Jean wrapped his arms around the smaller man and the other did the same in return.

"I know."

"I was wrong."

"I know."

"I was stupid."

Eren let a small smile appear on his face before replying. "I know." 

"I-hey you rude bastard! Here I am trying to be all nice and emotional and you insult me!"

"I was only agreeing on something we both already know Jean."

"Screw you Jaeger!" The brunet could hear happiness amongst the scathing remark and decided to just remain silent, clutching onto Jean tighter.

Again there was a silence but it only lasted for a few moments before the taller of the two began to talk again. "I really fucking love you and I completely regret what I said."

"I know...I love you too...dickwad." Eren moved positions until he was straddling Jean, hands resting either side of his head. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips and murmured against them, "Don't you ever say something like that to me again.".

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was super cliché!


End file.
